


Caught You Staring

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Caught You Staring, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: 5 times Peter gets caught staring at Wade +1 time he explains himself





	Caught You Staring

**Author's Note:**

> This is square B2, I don't know if that matters but *shrug*  
> This is also on my tumblr, Alpacashavenames. Feel free to bother me over there, I'm just getting back into it.  
> THANK YOU TO DEVRAL, THEDEVILONIOAH, AND GEMINIDERP FOR BETA'ING I LOVE ALL OF YOU DEARLY!

**_5 Times Peter Gets Caught Looking At Wade +1 Time He Explains Himself_ **

 

**1.**

Peter can’t help but stare at the back of Wade’s head. The boy has scars, but everyone knows that, he can’t hide them. The scars are all over his body, angry bumps on his skin. Peter wonders if he could connect the dots and make a picture.

“I can feel you staring, Parker. What the fuck do you want to say?” Wade’s voice is sharp as he tilts his head backwards to look at Peter.

A blush falls onto his cheeks and he looks back down at his paper, focusing intensely on the equations.

He can hear Wade huff in annoyance, “Fucking say it, Jesus.”

As class goes on, Peter keeps stealing glances at the back of Wade’s head, and the other boy  can obviously tell, because he huffs every time.

Once the bell rings, Peter bolts from his desk, hoping to be fast enough to avoid Wade. Wade doesn’t comment or stop the smaller boy as he passses.

 

**2.**

Peter is sitting in the lunchroom when he sees Wade sitting alone at a table. He watches as the other boy eats slowly, keeping his eyes to the table or to his phone. Only occasionally does Wade look up to see what’s going on.

There’s a loud smash as someone’s tray hits the ground, causing Wade to scope out the whole room.

“Parker, what are you fucking looking at?” Peter freezes, his fork halfway to his mouth. He’s been caught, and Wade doesn’t look too happy about it. He sets down his fork on the tray.

The sound of Wade’s voice causes everyone to look at Peter, spilled food forgotten. He shrinks into himself, hoping that Wade won’t start anything.

“Dude, what the hell. You know if you keep looking at him like that, he’s going to punch you in the throat!” Ned takes a bite of his pizza.

“Yeah, do you want Wilson to beat the shit out of you after school in the parking lot? Are you trying to have a showdown or something, because I’ll tell you right now, you’re not going to win.” MJ points her fork in Peter’s direction.

He looks around again, seeing that a good majority of the cafeteria is still looking at him. Peter cringes and moves his tray to the left slightly, then sets his forehead down on the table.

“Guys I-” He stops himself.

“What, Peter?” Ned asks.

“I stare at him because I think he’s cute, okay. I just don’t know how to talk to him because he’s _Wade.”_

MJ snorts, “I think that’s the cutest and saddest thing you’ve ever said to us.”

 

**3.**

Peter’s studying his Chemistry homework in the library the next time he runs into Wade. He stops when he hears a little girl laughing, “Wade! Come on, that’s not funny!”

She’s about five or six, dark brown curls bobbing on her head. “Oh, come on Ellie, you know I would do anything for you, baby girl.” He smiles warmly, leaning down to look her in the eyes. He’s got a book in his hands, “You want this one, yeah? We can get this one.”

Peter smiles, he’s never seen Wade with his little sister before. Apparently she brings out the best in him.

“I can tell you that this one is great, it’s got princesses and princes. There are mice that turn into horses and a fairy godmother.” Wade grins warmly.

A wave of embarrassment washes over Peter, why can’t he just talk to the guy? Outside of school Wade seems so relaxed. It wouldn’t be that hard to just walk up and ask him to go on a date or something.

“What’re you looking at, Parker?” The sound of Wade’s voice shakes him from his thoughts, “If you’re going to stare, the least you could do is tell me what the fuck you’re thinking.”

“Wade, stop. You’re being mean.” Ellie pulls on her older brother’s sleeve.

Wade begins to walk over, but is stopped by Ellie, “Wade, no! Leave him alone!” She tugs harder on his sleeve, digging her heels into the floor.

Peter quickly packs up his things and leaves the library, not wanting to cause any more of a scene.

 

**4.**

He’s out with MJ and Ned, getting smoothies from a tiny diner on the other side of town. He notices Wade is working in the back, on the grill, after catching glances when the door opens for a waiter.

“Dude, just talk to him. The worst that he can do is tell you no. You’re already on his bad side because of all that obvious staring.” MJ huffs around her fries, then turns back to Ned, listening to him complain about the nearing finals.

“I can’t though, he’s just so cute! What if he isn’t into guys, what if he thinks I’m pathetic?” Peter’s voice raises slightly, anxiety kicking in.

“Too late, he already thinks you’re pathetic. And even though he’s kind of an ass, I don’t think he’s a homophobe. There was that one time freshman year, he defended the only openly gay kid in the grade,” Ned chimes in, abandoning his complaints for a second.

“Yeah! I don’t think he’s an asshole all the time, just only at school! You also said the other day that he’s so sweet when he’s with his little sister!” MJ shoves another fry into her mouth. Then she licks the salt from her fingers and offers the container to Peter, “Want some?”

He shakes his head, and the conversation quickly changes back to school, Ned continuing his rant about not having enough time to study. “Dude, what would I owe you for just giving me your answers to all of the classes we have together?”

“I”m not giving you my answers, Ned,” He chuckles, not hearing the door to the kitchen swing open again.

“Peter, you’re being an ass, just let me copy your homework.”

“How the hell are you supposed to learn anything, Ned?”

“By copying off of me, obviously.” MJ grins, enjoying watching the two bicker.

Peter stutters, “He’s going to be an idiot his whole life, MJ. You’re not actually helping him.”

“Being lazy and being an idiot are two different things, Parker,” Wade quips as he passes their table.

The sound of his voice causes Peter to jump. And he can’t help but stare as Wade walks out the front door. The other boy glances back through the window, smirking when he sees Peter openly gaping.

 

**5.**

He’s hiding out under the bleachers during gym class, not wanting to run the mile. He things that if he just joins the group on the last lap, he’ll get away with it.

“Lazy little fucker, aren’t you, Parker?” Wade leans against one of the bars a few feet away, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Work smarter, not harder. You were the one that said there’s a difference between being lazy and being an idiot,” Peter quips back.

“So what, you’re just going to avoid running the mile and hope the coach doesn’t notice that you aren’t sweaty?” Wade takes a drag, and Peter’s eyes focus on the smoke coming from his lips.

“No, I’ll join for the last lap. I won’t have to worry about it, I’m so unathletic that jogging makes me sweat,” His voice drops off as he speaks, embarrassment taking over. Why did he say that out loud?

Wade chuckles though, blowing more smoke out of his nose. Peter watches as it curls around his cheekbones and into the sky.

“Again, with the staring, Parker. If you’ve got something to say, just fucking say it,” Wade gets defensive, shoulders straightening out. Then he pushes off the pole and walks away, not waiting for a response.

“You-” But he says it too quietly, and Wade is too far away to hear him.

 

**+1.**

Peter blatantly staring at Wade, not even caring that the other man can feel his eyes. It’s been two months, he thinks this is their relationship now.

“Seriously, Parker, what is your deal?” Wade’s nose crinkles a little as he turns, locking eyes with Peter. He rocks back and forth on his feet, agitated.

Like an idiot, he says the first thing that comes to mind, “You’re cute.”

Wade stops moving, eyes going wide, “What did you just say?”

Commit to it, Parker. “Did I stutter, I said you’re cute.”

He walks over to Peter and looms over him, “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

The smaller man cowers for a second, then straightens up, determined to stand his ground. “I think your face is nice to look at.”

Wade grabs his arm and drags him to the back end of the soccer field. “I”m sorry for being weird and staring, I just didn’t know how to tell you. You’re always alone and you don’t like people.” Wade pulls out a cigarette while Peter talks. Peter’s voice tapers off as he lights it, “And that’s really hot, honestly.” He’s glancing at the cigarette, “I mean, it’s a bad habit! But you make it look good! I don’t know, I just-”

“You’re serious?” Wade frowns, insecure.

“Of course I’m serious, why would I joke about that?”

Wade is silent for a few minutes, and Peter begins to teeter back and forth on his heels out of nervousness.

Finally, Wade speaks, “People like to make fun of the scars, I don’t trust them- I don’t trust you.”

Peter doesn’t take offense to the statement, understanding his unease, “Well that’s rude as hell! It’s not like you can do anything about them-” He stops, eyes going wide. He stares at Wade for a second before quickly trying to backtrack, “Shit, I’m sorry, Wade! I didn’t mean it like that, just that they shouldn’t tease you about something that can’t be changed.”

Surprisingly, Wade smirks, “Honesty, I like it, Parker.”

“It’s Peter. You can call me Peter.” Wade takes another drag, and Peter tracks the movement.

“Well, Peter, I like your honesty.”

He takes a deep breath and steps closer to the larger man, moving into his space, “I like you, Wade,” he mumbles.

“I don’t see why, I’m an ass.”

“I’ve seen you with your little sister, Ellie. She’s cute by the way, but doesn’t look anything like you.”

“She’s my half sister. More like a daughter, I guess.”

“You said you don’t trust people, I assume that’s why you aren’t nice at school?”

Wade nods shallowly, then throws his cigarette to the ground, only half burnt. He stomps it out and stares at the ground.

Insecurity layers Wade’s features again as Peter opens his mouth, “I-”

“You weren’t joking, right?”

Peter takes the chance to grab Wade’s hand, holding it carefully, “I promise I’m not kidding. I’ve had a stupid big crush on you for months.”

Wade doesn’t respond for a while. They stand in silence, Peter still rocking back and forth nervously.

Finally, Wade unhooks their hands and pulls Peter closer by his waist, “Stop swaying, it’s making me nervous,” he smiles sweetly.

Peter puts his arms around Wade’s broad shoulders and tucks his head into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you,” Wade whispers, fingers gripping Peter’s shirt more tightly.

“Don’t thank me for not being an ass, Wade. It’s not attractive.”

Wade snorts, and presses a chaste kiss into the side of Peter’s head.

  



End file.
